


Dream Match

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Family Guy, Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dream Sex, F/M, French Kissing, Groping, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Sloppy Makeouts, Titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Lois Griffin is feeling tired about her husband's obsession with the game Punch-Out, so she decides to nap it out. But then, she finds herself woken up inside a boxing ring to where she meets a certain vain muscleman, and gives Lois quite an unforgettable virtual experience like none other...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Family Guy or the Nintendo game Punch-Out! Family Guy is owned by its creator Seth MacFarlane and Fox while Punch-Out and their characters are owned by Nintendo.

It was a very tiring day for Lois Griffin.

The mother of three kids looked very worn out and exhausted from all of that cooking and cleaning that all she ever wanted to do was rest and sleep after dinner. Luckily for Lois, that's exactly what she wanted to do after finishing off her plate full of chicken enchiladas that she had made for her family. All that was left to do was wash her face, take a very hot shower, blow dry her hair, dress up in her favorite black nightie, brush her teeth and rinse with mouthwash, and she was good to go.

Now all that was left for her to do was meet up with her ever-loving overweight husband, Peter Griffin. A smirk was displayed all over her face, knowing that this was gonna be one of those role-play nights again. It was always Lois's favorite time of night before sleep. She would often pretend to be a school-girl, teacher or dominatrix in order to quench her love for the fatman himself. Just thinking about that little man plunging her deep sorta made Lois a little wet around the legs. She never felt so excited in the first place. Now all she needed to do was apply some lipstick and she was good to go.

"Okay, I just need one more thing..." Lois said to herself as she applied the lipstick all over every corner of her mouth.

After puckering up a little, she put the thing away and checked herself in the mirror, along with the pink nightie she was sporting.

"Oh, yeah..." Lois smirked to the mirror. "You're definitely gonna charm him tonight..."

After that, Lois shut the light and bathroom door behind her, leaving for the bedroom.

She then arrived to see Peter sitting on the bed, playing with a Nintendo controller like an idiot for some reason. Lois put on her seductive face as she approached her ever-loving husband.

"Sooooo, Peter..." Lois smirked. "How about you be Darth Vader and I'll be Princess Leia? That way you can hold me captive whenever you want without Luke Skywalker helping."

"Cant... do... it... must... beat... Super... Macho... Man." Peter said in a zombified mood.

"Peter, what's up with you?" Lois raised her eyebrow. "And why are you playing that..."

Suddenly, Lois looked up to the TV to see Peter Griffin play a video game. Most notably _Mike Tyson's Punch-Out_ for the NES. And the guy Peter was fighting had slicked-back grayish black hair, blue speedo, black boots and some of the most jacked-up muscles ever seen in a video game ever. The guy went by the name of Super Macho Man. I guess that explained why Peter was playing with the controller in the first place.

Seeing this, Lois didn't feel pleased at all.

"My god, Peter, are you still playing that stupid game again?!" Lois sighed.

"Yes, I am Lois!" Peter nodded while trying not to lose his focus. "It's very crucial that you don't try to distract me."

"What the hell are ya, Peter, 13 years old?!" Lois groaned.

"My mind says that all the time!" Peter nodded.

"Look, you can play your game some other time tomorrow." Lois groaned again. "Right now, I need some loving."

"There is no tomorrow, Lois! Today must be fought!" Peter exclaimed, still distracted by the game.

The only thing she hated worse than seeing a bloodshot Peter Griffin play Punch-Out in the middle of the night was those annoying sounds that his controller was making. Just the sound of the mashing red buttons and the wiggling D-pad was starting to stab Lois right in the eardrums. Peter spent minutes and seconds moving around the ring while trying not to get hit by Super Macho Man's hard blows. He huffed and puffed while having to dodge each blow his opponent on the screen was doing at a record pace.

Apparently, Lois didn't feel pleased at all.

"Ugggh, I swear, I'm never gonna figure my husband out..." Lois whispered to herself.

"Yeah, like this entire game! This guy's too fuckin' hard!" Peter whined, hearing what his wife said through her whisper.

Already giving up on seducing her not-interested husband, Lois decided to nap right away, leaving her to go through another sexless night with her husband. She often wondered if Peter liked that game more than his wife instead. It was happening quite a while for the past week now. Peter was spending endless hours with games such as _Super Mario Bros. 3_ , _Mega Man 2_ , _The Legend of Zelda_ , _Castlevania_ and _Tecmo Bowl_ while leaving her wife to sulk and pout in bed. In Lois's case, Peter was caught up in his addiction like a drug, and there was no known cure for him to take.

_"Well, he'll be sure to tire himself off someway..."_ Lois thought to herself.

With her thoughts of her husband neglecting her for a video game, Lois closed her eyes and went to sleep, hoping that one way or another, Peter can kick his little known habit and get back to the only thing Lois knows very well from him: Pure 100% love-making.

Until that happens, Lois was gonna be silently asleep without any interruption from her idiot husband whatsoever. And she managed to get some peaceful sleep for as long as a good four hours, despite hearing nothing but mashing buttons.

It went very good for her until...

_*DING! DING! DING!*_

A bell started ringing around Lois's ears!

"Aggggh!" Lois yelped, waking right up immediately. "What the-"

Suddenly, Lois woke up to find out she was no longer in her bedroom.

But instead, she woke up to find herself standing in a teal-colored boxing ring. She looked around with pure curiosity as every spectator started watching her for some reason. Her heart was suddenly racing out of shock when she looked down to find herself dressed up in a tight blue sports bra, tight blue shorts, white socks, black shoes, and red boxing gloves. It was almost as if she stepped inside an actual game of _Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!_ except that everything around her was suddenly third-dimensional. The only reason she couldn't quite understand is how she ended up here in the first place.

"How did... how did I end up here?" Lois questioned herself.

While trying to analyze this situation, she got cut off by the sound of a bell, followed by the sound of a ring announcer.

_"Ladies and gentleman, this is the main event of the night, and it's for the W.V.B.A. World Heavyweight Championship! Standing in the corner to my left, wearing the tight blue sports bra and blue shorts and weighing in at 132 pounds... from Quahog, Rhode Island, Looooooooooisssssssss Grrrrrrrrrrrriffin!"_

After her name was announced, Lois heard a crowd of spectators actually cheering her on. Even though she couldn't quite tell what the hell was going on here, Lois actually displayed a little bit of a smile. This definitely reminded Lois of her days as a boxer. She immediately felt a fire growing inside Lois unlike anything she ever felt before. It was the same type of fire she displayed when she fought that undefeated women's boxing champion, Deirdre Jackson. So despite being stuck inside Peter's crummy game, Lois actually enjoyed it to be honest.

"Ahhh, I get it now, it's a dream!" Lois smirked. "I'll just fight whichever bitch comes up in front of me, and when I knock her out, I'll wake up! This should be a piece of cake? So, who am I fighting? Donald Trump? Bronies? That stupid Deirdre bitch? I can't wait to give her a second helping."

As much as Lois wanted to smile, she wouldn't have time to enjoy it longer as soon as the ring announcer spoke this statement out:

_"And her opponent to the right corner, wearing the blue speedo and black boots and weighing in at 242 pounds. His record stands in at thirty-five wins with zero losses with twenty-nine by knockout. From Hollywood, California, he is the W.V.B.A. World Heavyweight Champion of the world, Super Machooooooooo Maaaaaaaaan!"_

Just like that, Lois's smile was turned upside down when a huge tanned muscleman with silver black hair, bue undies, black boots and that delectable narcissistic smile of his got in the ring and started to approach a newly-scared Lois Griffin. She couldn't believe the size of this guy. He looked nearly as big as a entire monster truck combined, even though he was only like two inches taller than Lois was.

"Oh, yikes..." Lois gulped before taking to her opponent. "You definitely are big for a guy your size."

"Believe you me, miss, what you see on that screen will be nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you, little lady." Super Macho Man sneered at her face.

Lois couldn't believe the words he was saying out of his own smart-alecky mouth. It was sounding very malicious, yet very vengeful. So during quite the staredown between both Lois and Super Macho Man, the referee stepped in and spoke about the rules for this little dream match that the scared red-haired boxer was gonna have. It was now starting to look like a nightmare for Lois, concerning how tall Super Macho Man was.

"Ok, let me go with you two about the rules," The referee explained. "I want a good clean fight. No hitting below the belt, no raking between the eyes, no tugging of the air, and most of all, no shoving the ref. If any of those things happen, it's an automatic disqualification. Now this is for the WVBA World Heavyweight Championship, 15 rounds, 5 minutes. When the bell sounds, I want you to come out swinging. Any questions?"

Somehow, Lois managed to raise her hand in fear.

"I have a question..." The red-head replied.

"What is it?" The referee said to Lois.

"Is this all a drea-"

"Oh, too late, not quick enough, ring the bell!" The referee exclaimed, cutting Lois off in a rudely way.

As soon as the bell rang, Lois gulped heavily as Super Macho Man started moving around the ring while swatting left and right hooks at the air. Out of all the people that Lois would have never expected to fight, why in the love of fuck did it have to be Super Macho Man? The guy was basicially in love with himself and his strong muscular body. Lois could honestly never explain how tanned he looked. And the light that shone above him, which gleamed every part of his muscles due to the baby oil he had applied during this event. And with that silverish-black hair of his, who else around 28 years old had gray hair? Lois had never met anyone someone so handsome, yet so conceited such as him. There was no way with his size, Lois wouldn't able to win that easily.

Lois found herself stunned in disbelief when Super Macho Man approached her.

"You're not gonna hurt me, are you?" The redhead gulped.

"I don't know," The muscleman shrugged. "Do you want me to?"

"Well, if you are, do it quick and fast." Lois said, before closing her eyes while embracing the worst.

Strange enough, Lois didn't feel any blows coming from his fists. Nor was it hitting them either in the ribs, below the belt, or her beautiful face. Lois didn't understand this at all. She would have figured out by now that Super Macho Man would've struck already. What was the point of this if he wasn't gonna hit her in a boxing match.

Groaning wearfully, Lois opened his eyes...

...

...

...only to find herself in the arms of Super Macho Man!

She felt shocked when those strong, tanned, muscular arms were wrapped around her like a Christmas present. Just to add this shocking gesture, Lois looked up at him to see a very seductive, passionate stare coming from Super Macho Man's face. Looking at him like he was a box of delicious oven-baked chocolate chip cookies, Lois felt her heart beat furiously around his warm touch. Lois now felt a case of the butterflies around her stomach as she caught herself captivated by his sexually-infected eyes.

"Y-y-you... you didn't hit me..." Lois stuttered.

"Of course, I didn't." Super Macho Man whispered muskily. "I'd never hit a sexy un-bogus beautiful woman such as you..."

"I... I don't know what to say..." Lois said, feeling lost for words again.

"Let me reply for you, then." He said, caressing her face with his boxing glove.

Before Lois could actually say something, she felt her lips crash through his in a forced, yet very passionate kiss. Lois's heart stopped half-way as his wet warm minty lips was rendering every ounce of oxygen she had left. After Super Macho Man slipped a little tongue inside her, Lois started moaning straight into the kiss, which made her weak all over her knees. The man was definitely one hell of a good kisser. Heck, he was probably better than Peter ever was. Just the way his tongue was swimming deep inside her drove Lois crazy to the point where she dug her hands all around his hot tanned skin. She used her hands like little spiders to crawl up the back of his neck and play around with that soft enticing gray hair of his. After all, Super Macho Man was quite a silver fox when it came to the ladies.

As the make-out heating up between the two Macho led his hands down from her back and all the way down to her fleshy curvaceous rump. Just to surprise her, he greeted her with a playful spank and squeeze, making Lois break out in a pleasing moan. The redhead soon broke off the kiss, only to catch her breath from that unstoppable moment that she experienced.

"Oh my..." Lois said, nearly losing her voice.

"I'm definitely gonna enjoy this..." Super Macho Man whispered muskily to her.

As they kissed again, Macho reached up to the back of her sports bra and using his great strength, he stripped it completely off her body which exposed her 37 E-cup chest to him. Such amazing melon-sized greatness that he had ever seen in his cold, dark eyes. His hands decided to play dirty by scrunching them up and squeezing them gently while teasing his tongue all around Lois's big tits. Lois had bit her tongue in complete pleasure, leading those hands of hers all the way down his entire six pack. He was very tone, very defined and very muscular all over, which gave Lois such hot flashes in return. With her nipples looking very erect thanks to Super Macho Man's tongue, Lois's hands soon reached down to his tightening bulge, which looked like it was about to break out from that teal speedo of his. She licked her lips, just imagining what Macho looked like without his flashy underwear.

Luckily for Lois, she didn't have to wait much longer as she got her hands attached to that teal fabric of his. With gentle ease, she took the speedo off down Macho's legs, revealing his mega thunderous member in her face. It stood as big around eleven full inches, making his phallus hung like an elm tree. The women around in the audience all screamed and cheered heavily for Lois's opponent, who was busy showing his long bulbous schlong off.

"Ooooh, you got quite a size, Super Macho Man..." Lois smirked with a smile.

Stroking his giant member like a pro, Lois teased him off with one single lick around the tip, forcing Super Macho Man to shudder in lust. And finally, Lois inserted her mouth inside that hard full-on boner of his, forcing out such a cold, yet lusting shudder in return. One by one, Lois bobbed her head in a medium pace, relishing every single inch of Super Macho Man there was. In Lois's case, the flavor that Macho possessed looked a bit musky, but soon experienced a very vanilla-ish aftertaste that felt very stimulating for the big nosed-redhead. Lois opted for a smooth and steady pace, which made it very easy for her to force a deepthroat inside his huge throbbing manmeat. This incredible feeling from this blowjob was making Super Macho Man jerk a little in response. Moan after moan was being shot from his lips like a shotgun, which Lois found his tone of pleasure hot.

After polishing him off, Lois decided to press her breasts together between his legs and shift her body up and down. Macho took in a pleasing hiss, feeling Lois's metal-encased breasts slip up and down his protruding cock. The musclebound boxer's tongue bit due to the sudden tightness of her ample breasts. She was literally crushing his throbbing phallus to death with that lethal chest of hers. Safe to say, it didn't hurt Super Macho Man so much, knowing that the tight tittyfuck he was enduring actually aroused him even more. Suddenly, Lois noticed a glob of pre-cum appearing around the tip of his cock. Smirking in total delight, Lois decided to tease him off by licking up the base of his groin.

"AHHHHH GOOOOOD!" Macho hissed lustfully in response. He didn't know how good Lois was at doing things like these.

With the tit-fuck gaining control of him, Super Macho Man decided to take control of the fight by picking up Lois and pushing her playfully to the mat. With Griffin down, Macho decided to get himself ready by stroking his own member, just to keep himself hard as ever.

"Mmmm, I'm loving this so far..." Lois smirked.

"You're about to love it even more..." He smirked back while getting himself hung again.

After he was done, Macho got hands on Lois's tight blue shorts, seeing that bare, well-cleaned womanhood in his eyes. He often wondered if Lois was more tight than the breasts that trapped his hard pulsating cock in. Either way, the snarky fighter was ready and willing to go.

With Lois acting calm, he positioned the tip of his phallus around her clit and pushed in, making Lois erupt with a shrieking moan. Being very careful with her, Macho paced his hips back and forth, pounding Lois's groin very softly with harmonious pleasure. The redhead clenched onto the ropes tightly as she could, experiencing every thrust and every bump that was being plunged inside her. Despite the feeling that it hurt a little, Lois felt an ounce of relaxation between her legs. The nice and smooth thrusting that she was experiencing from Super Macho Man was rapturous and heavenly, creating a very sizzling sensation around her pink textures. Little did she know that with each passing second, he would increase his speed of thrusts, which aroused Lois to the point where she would cling onto his tanned muscular skin for dear life. And cling to it she did. His tanned skin and flat-out muscular flesh was the most softest thing she'd ever come close to feeling. Well, other than the soft sleek purple linen that Lois felt after it was dry-cleaned.

Feeling a little tired of seeing Lois flat on her back, Macho decided to turn Lois over on her stomach. He smirked in dominative fashion seeing Lois down on all fours. It was quite an arousing sight for Macho to see. So, just to surprise Lois, he decided to greet her with a little spank to her ass. Those smacks caught the redhead by surprise, who actually found it a bit kinky to see this gray-haired hunk get a little slap-happy.

"Ohhhh yes!" Lois shouted out before begging in desperate fashion. "Please fuck the hell out of me!"

"Mmmm, then I shall do so." Super Macho Man smirked in return.

As his strong 10-inch member still stood strong, he grabbed onto her hips and pushed in, leaving Lois to endure a little hiss of pleasure. She never imagined someone that big and tall could fit into something so tiny like her little lady hole. Heck, her husband Peter didn't really have the guts to do so himself. But this was definitely an all-time first for Lois. It was pretty much the first time that she had someone fit their entire cock deep inside that tight luscious asshole of hers. To be honest, a feeling like that didn't even bother Lois at all. Yeah, it was still hurting and making her sore, but once Lois took in that deep breath, she started to feel less pain. Once again, he stepped up with those thrusts, now going twice as fast. Lois ended up grasping onto the ropes as a result, tightening up the grip every second from all those hard, painless insertings. At first, what started nice and easy soon got a little rough and nasty. And Lois was enjoying getting it hard from behind by a silver-haired fox quite like Super Macho Man. He never felt a woman so tight and small as Lois was.

Appreciated by the applause of his fans, Macho then grabbed Lois and lifted her up from behind. He then used every ounce of his strength to lift her crossed legs, while at the same time, thrusting onto her hole vertically. Apparently, she was caught in an air cowgirl position, which forced her entire body to bounce up and down due to her being pressed up by Macho's hard throbbing cock. The moans were now growing larger and louder inside Lois, who felt every ounce of his pre-cum sprinkle up. The liquid felt a little sticky and cold, but it felt smooth and silky like whipped cream. Feeling all horny around her body, Lois's face turned to the muscle man and treated him with a hot french kiss. During that mini make out session, Lois decided to double the pleasure by rubbing her tight clit in a furious pace, which caused serious jerks around her groin area. She was coming close to reaching that mega climax and so was Super Macho Man, who started pushing up harder and harder on Lois's hole until his lower body couldn't even get enough strength to bounce her. After all of the rubbing and thrusting altogether, the unthinkable happened.

"I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUUUUM!" Macho screamed out.

"OH YES, CUM INSIDE ME! CUM INSIDE MEEEEEEEEE!" Lois screamed out as well.

With one final push came a huge earth-shaking release from the two fighters, whose combined moans were more than enough to tear the entire arena down. Lois sighed in total relief as Super Macho Man's superior seed was bursting out of his cock and planting her around the womb uncontrollably, filling her up just enough for his body to collapse to the mat in total pain. The stamina that he had just to fuck the living shit out of Lois was more than enough to make him dazed and confused on the floor.

Getting a little sore between her legs, Lois slowly began to get herself up while the referee started to make the count.

_**"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! KNOCKOUT!"** _

Hearing that made Lois celebrate in total victory. Despite all the banging and fucking, the redhead managed to take it like a champ and endure everything from Super Macho Man to pull off the victory, much to the delight from every screaming fan from the arena.

So as she was bouncing her nude form in victory, the ring announcer entered the ring and announced the winner with the greatest of ease.

_"The winner of the fight... and the new W.V.B.A. World Heavyweight Champion... Looooooois Grrrrrrrrrrriffin!"_

"I can't believe I won!" Lois gleefully shouted in victory while having her arm raised by the referee.

While the celebration of her win continued, Lois looked down to see Super Macho Man looking very relaxed on the mat with his full-on erection still standing tall as ever.

"Mmmmm, that was a good fight stud." smirked Lois.

"I'm glad you saw it your way, Miss Griffin." Macho nodded in well-worthy defeat. "Of course, you know I'd never beat up a woman."

"Well, you definitely held up your end at the bargain." The redhead winked.

"Well then, care to raise the stakes, Miss?" Macho smirked while motioning his finger to her.

"Ooooh, round 2, I see?" Lois said, raising her eyebrow with a smile. "Don't mind if I do!"

Still hungry for more, Lois managed to climb on top of Super Macho Man's lap, engaging in yet another make out session for the two of them. Once again, his strong muscular hands grasped onto the curvaceous rear of one Mrs. Lois Griffin. While the musclebound showoff kissed her around the neck, Lois went all wild and crazy with her lustful moans again.

"Ohhhhh, Super Macho Man, that feels sooooo good!" She sighed.

"It feels sooooo good too..." He moaned in return.

"Keep doing that, Macho!" Lois moaned in return also. "Oh god, keep doing that!"

"Oh, I'll do it as long as you want to, sweetie..." Peter smirked out of nowhere.

"Wait a minute," Lois said, stopping for a bit before shrieking, "Peter?!"

Suddenly, the redhead managed to open his eyes...

...

...

...only to find out she was straddling her husband Peter instead of Super Macho Man.

And to her disappointment, Lois looked around and found out she was no longer in the boxing ring. But instead, she was back in her master bedroom with her big-boned husband, who was feeling satisfied by the position that Lois was in. Unfortunately for Peter, Lois didn't feel the same thing he was feeling, knowing the fantasy she had was nothing more than a dream.

"What the fuck, Peter?" groaned Lois.

"C'mon, you know you love your macho man, honey." Peter smirked. "Now come snap into this slim jim."

"Forget it, Peter. I'm not interested in your meat stick." Lois sighed depressingly as she got off of her husband.

Somehow, Peter went from excited to disappointed all of a sudden. It was clear that something was biting Lois in the ass, so Peter needed to find out and why.

"Ah come on, what's wrong, honey?" asked Peter.

"You're not super, Peter!" Lois cried out before going back to sleep.

Apparently, Peter didn't even get the answer at all. In fact, Lois's little complaint got him totally confused as ever.

_"I don't know what's biting her ass,"_ Peter thought to himself before going back to bed feeling disappointed. _"I mean she was calling me Super Macho Man and all. Eh, must be one of her menstrual cycles again..."_


End file.
